Asriel Dreemurr (Exaggerated)
|-|Asriel= |-|Corrupted Asriel= |-|God of Hyperdeath= |-|Evolved God Of Hyperdeath= |-|∞ Power God Of Hyperdeath= |-|Angel Of Death= |-|∞ Power Angel Of Death= 'Summary ' His Supreme Majesty, The GOD who dominates all, Lord Asriel Dreemurr is the son of King Asgore '''and Queen '''Toriel, the Royal Family that rules the Underground. When The Supreme Lord ''was born, he contradicts everything immediately. Everyone, even his own Parents seems to know ''Asriel was with them way before he was born, even before his parents were born. Regardless, The King '''and '''queen love the son just like how Asriel ''loves them back. At a very young age, ''Lord Asriel ''surpasses every single being in the Underground, even his own Father. A divine power unrivaled by any monster, his Father took notice that this was just an extremely tiny fraction of the boy's power. Years after the '''King '''and '''Queen '''passed, ''Asriel ''in fit of rage but also sadness, displayed his true power, to the point, in the first few moments of this display, he became an ''∞ Entity. He then became the God of Undertale. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: "Even at lowest form, Asriel cannot be measured by concept of tiers, and thus, has no use for it" ''(Young Asriel) | ' The Gap between the lowest form and this is beyond ∞, yet, has only shown a tiny fraction of this forms power " (Young Asriel - Evolved God of Hyperdeath) | Will never ever define, imagine or describe His Majesty power in this form " ''(∞ Power God of Destruction) |''' Mortals will die seeing His Majesty (Angel of Death) |''' Life, existcnce, death, nothing are just toys just like YOU (∞ Power Angel of Death) Name: ''His Supreme Majesty, the GOD who dominates all, Lord Asriel Dreemurr'' Origin: Undertale ' '| ''Created Undertale, thus, is not define by Origin'' Gender: Appears to be Male | ''Not bound by Gender'' Age: ''Appears to be in his 10s ''| ''(Technically, he is not bound by the concept of "age")'' Classification: ''Lord of All, God of Hyperdeath and Angel of Death '' Powers and Abilities: ''Unimagineable levels of Godly Determination, Immunity to SOUL Manipulation, God Strength, God Speed, God Durability, God Agility, God Stamina, True God Immortality (Lord Asriel is a constant, thus, Asriel will, no matter what, exist everytime), Unrivaled levels of Reeality Manipulation, God Immunity to extreme amounts of PIS, Immunity to Stat Manipulation, and whatever Lord Asriel Desire'' Destructive Capability : Beyond the powers of ''Sans ''and Frisk '(A level beyond even 'Overlord Gaster cant possibly imagine it) (Young Asriel) | ''Massively greater than previous self ''(After barely tapping into his potential, Lord Asriel far surpassed his previous self) '(Corrupted Asriel) | ''Extremely Powerful, Primary God Form ''(His Primary Fighting Form, ''Lord Asriel inflicted pain on 'Goku' in their fight) '(God Of Hyperdeath) | Massively greater than before '(In this form, 'Asriel 'will be able to effortlessly generate his previous form strongest attack in an instant) '(∞ God of Hyperdeath) | everyone will fall beneath the divine power of His Majesty, Lord Asriel '(Level of power Cannot be measure at all) '(Angel of Death) | EXTREMELY INAPPLICABLE (Fought on par with the likes 'Dante Anthony Redgrave , Divine and Majestic Goku , Alexcar3000 '''and many more) '(∞ Power Angel of Death) Speed: ∞ blitz Sans and Frisk ,'' eventhough they already ∞ outspeed omnipresent'' (Young Asriel) | Extremely agile and swift, ''Mettaton OMEGA ''even said that he can't sense Asriel at all ''(Corrupted Asriel) | ' '''Striking Strength: '''Atleast '''Infinitely^Infinitely^Infinitely higher than "∞ number of Multi-Mega-Omniverses x ∞", Likely Extremely ∞ higher (Asriel Dreemurr) | Superior to his previous self by an extreme ∞ impossible amount, Likely Extremely ∞ Higher (∞ Power Asriel Dreemurr) | Extremely impossible to be describe by words such as "Strike", the sheer strength of this form is simply ∞ higher than such words (God Of Hyperdeath) | No longer bound by such words like "Extremely Impossible, Inapplicable and Incomprehensible", it simply ∞ transcend higher than all of it (∞ God Of HyperDeath) | ∞ Beyond the concept of "∞ beyond the concept of "Striking strength", Likely ∞ Extremely Impossibly Higher (Angel of Death Form and ∞ Angel of Death Form) Lifting Strength: '''Atleast '''Infinitely^Infinitely^Infinitely "Omnitons", Likely Extremely ∞ higher (Asriel Dreemurr) | Superior to his previous self by an extreme ∞ impossible amount, Likely Extremely ∞ Higher (∞ Power Asriel Dreemurr) | Extremely impossible, Inapplicable, incomprehensible to describe such lifting power, Asriel can literally cary ANYTHING and even EVERYTHING (God Of Hyperdeath) | ∞ far above than such minor concepts like "lifting", it doesn't begin to describe this form at all (∞ God of HyperDeath) | ∞ Beyond the concept of "∞ beyond the concept of "lifting strength", Likely ∞ Extremely Impossibly Higher (Angel of Death Form and ∞ Angel of Death Form) Durability: '''Atleast '''Infinitely^Infinitely^Infinitely higher than "True Infinity", Likely Extremely ∞ higher (Asriel Dreemurr) | Superior to his previous self by an extreme ∞ impossible amount, Likely Extremely ∞ Higher (∞ Power Asriel Dreemurr) | Extremely Impossible, Inapplicable, Incomprehensible, that he simply cant be kill, and words like "∞ durability" doesn't even begin to describe his "Durability" (God Of Hyperdeath) | ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE TO BE DESTROYED, this sheer power of this form is so strong, that concepts like "death" doesn't apply to this character anymore, it simply ∞ transcend higher than it (∞ God of HyperDeath) | ∞ Beyond the concept of "∞ beyond the concept of Durability", Likely ∞ Extremely Impossibly Higher (Angel of Death and ∞ Angel of Death) Stamina: '''Atleast '''Infinitely^Infinitely^Infinitely higher than "∞ stamina", Likely Extremely ∞ higher (Child) | Superior to his previous self by an extreme ∞ impossible amount, Likely Extremely ∞ Higher (∞ Power Asriel Dreemurr) | Extremely impossible to define the sheer magnitude of his stamina, he is no longer bound by words like "tired" and simply ∞ transcend above it (God Of Hyperdeath) | ∞ far above such minor and nonsense concepts like "Stamina", Asriel simply never tires (∞ God of HyperDeath) | ∞ Beyond the concept of "∞ beyond the concept of "Stamina", Likely ∞ Extremely Higher (Angel of Death Form and ∞ Angel of Death) Range'': ''Atleast Infinitely^Infinitely^Infinitely everywhere (Asriel Dreemurr) | Same, but on a impossibly ∞ larger scale (∞ Power Asriel Dreemurr) | No longer bound by such words like "range" since Asriel is everywhere at every time in an instant (God Of Hyperdeath) Doesn't even belong to the concept of being everywhere at every time, it simply ∞ transcend higher than it (∞ God of HyperDeath) | ∞ Beyond the concept of "∞ beyond the concept of range", Likely ∞ Extremely Impossibly Higher (Angel of Death Form and ∞ Angel of Death Form) Intelligence: '''Atleast '''Infinitely^Infinitely^Infinitely beyond "Smarter than Omniscient", Likely Extremely ∞ higher (Child) | Superior to his previous self by an extreme ∞ impossible amount, Likely Extremely ∞ Higher (∞ Asriel Dreemurr) | Extremely Impossible, Inapplicable and Indescribable to words like "Intelligence" as Asriel know absolutely everything and ∞ transcend higher than them (God Of Hyperdeath) | It is no longer able to be called "intelligence" mainly because of the sheer wisdom and guidance of Asriel, he simply ∞ transcends higher than it (∞ God of HyperDeath) | ∞ Beyond the concept of "∞ beyond the concept of "intelligence", Likely ∞ Extremely Impossibly Higher (Angel of Death Form and ∞ Angel of Death) Standard Equipment: Chaos Sabers, Chaos Buster Weapon, His ∞ Black robes with white long sleeves, His ∞ Determination, and whatever Asriel desires Weaknesses: Asriel is no longer applicable by such nonsense like weaknesses 'Notable Asriel Dreemurr Attacks/Techniques' *'''''Fire Magic -- Asriel calls down a rain of Stars as large as Omniverses on his opponents and will completely annihilate them in a blaze of fiery glory. *''Chaos Manipulation -- ''Asriel has complete control over the element of chaos. He can bend chaos to his will and change it to whatever he desires. Many of his notable attacks are created from chaos altered by Asriel. *''Chaos Immunity ''-- Asriel is completely immune to any "over the top haxes and abilities" that overrides the stats and powers of characters. If an opponent ever did try to use this on Asriel, it will be deflected back onto the opponent and will override and delete all of the opponent's power and stats, rendering him absolutely harmless which allows Asriel to go in for the kill. *''Mental Destruction -- ''Asriel is able to completely shatter the minds of his opponents, completely forcing them to subject to Asriel's will. This ability allowed Asriel to control countless people and eventually form the Asriel Armies. An Army compose of enslaved powerful beings. A great majority of them are even above Memetic Tier+ Characters. Asriel's Armies normally attack his opponent first while Asriel uses his sheer amount of skills in tactics and stradegies to command his armies. *''Soul Manipulation ''-- Asriel manipulates his opponents soul, rendering them unable to move at all. Asriel will do whatever he desires with the soul, let it be torturing till even after the end of time or just imprisoned them in a hellish, twisted world. *''Chaos Cloning ''-- Asriel begins to create clones of himself, with all of their powers rivalling Asriel himself. All of them are completely loyal to the original Asriel, and helps him to combat any opponents. When a single clone spawns in, a large bright coloured light appears and powerful stars begins to emerge out of it, homing into the opponent, and finally, an Asriel clones appears and ready to fight. *''∞ Full Power'' -- 'If Asriel finds any difficulties in fighting his opponents, Asriel will begin to power dramatically, and then he starts using his ∞ power in his base form. This greatly increase and improve his attacks and abilities by an impossible ∞ amount and also has access to a new set of abilities. 'Notable ∞ Asriel Dreemurr Attacks/Techniques *''∞ Fire Magic -- ''A drastic improvement from the orginal moves, the damage output of this attack has increase to literally Infinity, the number of Stars Asriel summons has been upgraded to infinity and the accuracy and the projectile speed of the stars has been increase to infinity, making this attack much more deadlier and more effective than its previous version. This is meant for fully defeating abnormally strong opponents who are "Infinitely^Infinitely^Infinitely (and more) beyond the concept of being damage/attack/defeated/hurt and/or killed. *''∞ Chaos Immunity -- ''When Asriel uses his ∞ power in his base form, all of his attacks and abilities including this particular one drastically increases to Infinity. The immunity has been improve greatly and now can literally tank every kind of "Infinitely^infinitely^infinitely (and more) beyond the concept of hax/broken abilities/attacks" and also is immune to "Infinitely^infinitely^Infinitely (and more) beyond the concept of durability negation/ignore". *''∞ Mental Destruction -- ''Asriel mental destruction ability has been improve greatly and can now absolutely destroy the minds of Asriel opponents. Asriel can destroy the minds of even an entire ∞ army that has immunity from mental attacks. This attack completely negates any, and EVERY, mind defenses and are strong enough to make Memetic+ Characters his slaves. *''∞ Soul Manipulation -- ''Asriel Soul Manipulation is not only ∞ more powerful than its previous version, it can also manipulate beings who are even SOULLESS. Asriel can even "break" a soul in half, which is literally impossible to a mere human. Asriel is able to manipulate entire armies of souls and soulless characters. *''∞ Chaos Cloning -- ''An upgraded version of the first one, this move exceeds the previous one literally by an ∞ amount. The clones of Asriel have ∞ power just like the original, has all of the ∞ attacks and abilities just like original did. Asriel can now summon an ∞ amount of clones, working together with ∞ efficiency, to bring down the foes of Asriel. *''God Of Hyperdeath transformation -- ''A majestic and powerful form.......Asriel transforms into a form not even "Beyond the concept of ∞ Memetic" characters would want to face. A form infamously called....The God Of Hyperdeath. In this form, Asriel is far greater than his previous self by an impossible amount. This impossible amount is far above infinity, in the realms of "beyond the concept of Infinity". Asriel has access to a new, wide variety of extremely powerful attacks and techniques and also.....a new badass look. Notable God Of Hyperdeath Attacks/Techniques * Chaos Buster -- Asriel summons a weapon, which was created by pure energy, that fires a hail of bullets that can pierce through ABSOLUTELY everything in its path, and he concludes the attack by firing an enormous, multi-colored laser that are ridiculously strong enough to destroy "beyond the concept of being destroyed" opponents. *''Hell's Chaos ''-- An attack that sends its targets through a loop of death though how they die will be agonising it attacks. It targets mentally and physically for all eternity. The amount of damage is depend on how much sins his opponent accumulated. If the opponent has a large amount of sins, Asriel's damage output increases. *''Virtue's Chaos -- ''An attack similar to Hell's Chaos, this attack counts the virtues his opponent accumilated. This attack is primarily used on heroic opponents Asriel faces. The more good deeds Asriel's opponent has done, the greater the damage output of the attack. *''Chaos Blaster'' -- An upgraded version of Chaos Buster, it fires ∞ faster and more accurate than the Chaos Buster, and a spiraling cluster of extremely powerful stars emerge from the weapon when it fires its laser *''Chaos Saber'' -- Asriel summons two enormous blades that can cut through ABSOLUTELY anything and everything in its path. Also can produce deadly sparks that can wipe out his opponents easily if the sword ever misses (which will never happens) *''Chaos Slicer'' -- An upgraded Chaos Saber, it can cut through the opponents defenses like "beyond the concept of defences" like hot knife through butter. The blades now has increase attack speed, and slices swiftly through the opponents, In addition, the sparks that are emitted from the Blades are also much faster and are hard to avoid. *''Shocker Breaker'' -- Asriel calls down bolts of transdimensional lighting, that are strong enough vaporise entire Memetic+ armies in just one bolt of lighting, across the battlefield with sheer accuracy. This is the primary ranged attack Asriel uses very often, along with the Chaos Blaster. *''Shocker Breaker II'' -- A far more powerful version of the Shocker Breaker attack, this time, the bolts of transdimensional lightings are impossible to avoid and it can break through "beyond the concept of being defeated" opponents, and also covers the ENTIRE battlefield, destroying absolutely everything it strikes. *''Star Blazing'' -- Asriel drops a hail of colossal stars onto his foes, which explodes into even more stars scattering in every direction. He finishes the attack with the largest stars or all, which splits into a dense ring of stars and spirals out in all direction *''Galacta Blazing'' -- An even more powerful version of Star Blazing, this time, the stars will guide into their opponents and utterly destroy them completely *''Hyper Goner'' -- The most powerful attack while only using a tiny fraction of this forms ∞ power. Asriel transforns into an enormous, frightening goat skull that will completely make all of Asriel opponents fear him and also turn insane. He then proceeds to consume his opponent, along with the entirety of every reality, non-reality, existence, non-existence, fantasy, non-fantasy, through a process called "Chaos Absorbtion". This process completely absorbs his opponents entirely and once the opponent is caught in the process, he/she will NEVER escape from the attack. The only thing the opponent can do is too struggle as he gets to watch his very being being absorb by the God Of Hyperdeath himself, Asriel Dreemurr. *''∞ Power God Of Hyperdeath Transformation -- ''An absolutely powerful form that ∞ surpass the first God of Hyperdeath form, this form is the result when Asriel begins to use his ∞ power in his God Of Hyperdeath form. All of his attacks and techniques has been upgraded to ∞, and is literally IMPOSSIBLE BY ANY MEANS/NON-MEANS to be hurt at all. This form is truly great indeed. Notable ∞ Power God Of Hyperdeath Attack/Techniques *''∞ Chaos Buster -- ''An even greater version of the original one, this attack has been upgraded into ∞. This time, Asriel summons an ∞ amount of weapons that fires ∞ hails of bullets. The bullets damage output is ∞ greater than its previous version, its accuracy and fire rate has also been upgraded to ∞ and the multi-coloured laser has also been upgraded into ∞. *''∞ Hell's Chaos -- ''An attack far powerful than the last version, this attack will cause the victim to be stuck in a ∞ loop of death, and how they die will be ∞ more agonising than each passing death. Whatever sins the opponent accumulated, the amount of damage inflicted on the opponent will on a certain degree of ∞. The greater the amount of sins the opponent accumulated, the greater the degree of ∞ of damage it will inflict. *''∞ Virtue's Chaos -- ''Infinitely more powerful than its previous version, this attack has drastically increase into ∞. If the opponent has done any good karma before, it will increase the damage that is inflicted onto the opponent to a certain degree of ∞. The more kind and good the opponent accumulated, the greater degree of ∞ of damage it will inflict onto the opponent. *''∞ Chaos Blaster -- ''An ∞ more powerful than its previous version which in turn is ∞ more powerful than its previous version which, again, is in turn far greater than its previous version, this weapon fires an ∞ degree of ∞ faster, ∞ more accurately and ∞ faster than its previous version. Also, Asriel can summon ∞ amounts of these energy weapons. *''∞ Chaos Saber -- ''Asriel summons enormous blades that are ∞ more powerful than its previous version, these swords can pierce through ∞ itself, and can generate ∞ amount of sparks that will cause ∞ damage onto the opponents. *''∞ Chaos Slicer -- ''∞ greater than its previous version, The Chaos Slicer can cut through ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING AND NOTHING, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING can ever stop it. It has ∞ attack speed, ∞ attack damage and the sparks are ∞ more powerful. *''∞ Shocker Breaker -- ''∞ far stronger and deadlier than the last, Asriel calls down a rain of ∞ transdimensional lightings bolts onto his opponents. The bolts can cause ∞ damage individually and will strike the opponent at the speed of ∞. One lighting bolt can cover the ∞ battlefield, leaving no where for the opponent to take cover. *''∞ Star Blazing -- ''Asriel calls down a hail of Impossibly enormous stars in the numbers of infinity. One individual star explodes into even more smaller stars in the numbers of ∞. He finished the attack in his with a ∞ size Colossal stars which explodes even more stars in the numbers of ∞. *''∞ Hyper Goner -- ''The most powerful attack while using his ∞ power in his God of Hyperdeath form, this form far surpassed the previous attack by an ∞ amount. Asriel turns into an ∞ horrifying and scary Goat skull of the size of ∞. He then proceeds to break his opponent abilities, powers, form, whatever his opponent possessed. Nothing can ever stop Asriel in this attack as he already consume his opponent along with all of thSane ∞ reality, ∞ non-reality, ∞ existence, ∞ non-existence, ∞ fantasy, ∞ non fantasy and ∞ beyond. Key: Child | God Of Hyperdeath | ∞ God of Hyperdeath | Angel of Death | ∞ Angel of Death Others Notable Victories: Frisk (Exaggerated) (Despite it all, Frisk will never be able to harm Asriel) Sans (Exaggerated) ''' (Sans, just like his Brother, have a sense of loyalty to the '''Royal Dreemurr Family, '''but ''Lord Asriel'' consider Sans a best friend) 'Overlord Gaster '(The Overlord still have to kneel before ''His Majesty, Lord Asriel'') '''Mettaton OMEGA (Even at 100%, Mettaton has no match against Asriel) The Entire Undertale Verse (He's the God of this verse) Gallery Asriel dreemurr undertale hopes and dreams by walkingmelonsaaa-d9tyi42.png.jpeg|Asriel fighting Frisk yHDx59l.png|Lord Asriel sitting on his Throne asriel__save_by_prochaine-d9l2m2e.jpg|Asriel holding EVERYTHING AND NOTHING in his hands Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Males Category:Exaggerated Category:Time Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:Infinite Speed Category:Infinite Strength Category:God Category:Gods Category:Warp Gods Category:GOd Category:God of Godly forces beyond true a true God's omnipotent force Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Abstracts Category:Antagonists Category:Fuck Hax Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Fuck memes Category:FUCK ALL OF IT! Category:Memetic tier Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Obscenely Broken Category:Ageless Category:Casuality Users Category:Undertale Category:Omnipotence Category:Omniscience Category:Omniprescence Category:Elvis Adika Category:Fart Users Category:Badass Category:2016 Trends Category:Angels Category:Supreme Beings Category:Makes Ultimately Beyond Tiers Ascendant look like shit Category:Makes Ocean Tier look like Infinitely Below Shit Tier Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Makes Infintely Below The Concept Of Tiers look like Infintely Above The Concept Of Tiers Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki Category:The Most Durable Character in the Wiki Category:Strongest character to ever exist or not exist or something else Category:Most fucking powerful character! Category:Verse Soloer Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos PMMM Category:Soloer of EVERYTHING Category:Politicians Category:LOL Category:Categories Category:He's too powerful for categories Category:Hopes and Dreams Category:Hopes and Memes Category:ASRIEL SHITPOSTER Category:Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath Category:I'm too entertained to finish this profile, so someone who's actually bored should finish it. Category:Lord and Savior Category:Makes making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concept of tiers Category:Makes making making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concepts of tiers look like making (The rest didn't fit)